The Song Game
by crimsonpuddle
Summary: The Song Game: basically, you put your iPod on Shuffle and write drabbles relating to the first ten songs. Cue multi-shipping, multi-setting, multi-plotted randomness. Contains large amounts of spoilers, fluff, and crack.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Except the weddings. And my Donna bit. And I really doubt that Rose and the Doctor ever got drunk. So really, I 'only' don't own the show, characters or settings.**

**This was inspired by a post on the Livejournal community _Time & Chips_. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Song Game**

Rules  
1. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
2. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_ ((Uh, in my opinion, the 'no lingering' part can be edited out. P))_  
3. Write ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**1. _"God Put A Smile Upon Your Face" _by Coldplay** ((Ten/Rose, mid-S2))

They talk into the night about nothing. Just stuff. They don't really listen, they just share stories, drink, and laugh. The Doctor rambles on for minutes without stopping, and Rose doesn't stop laughing.

They both agree that the wine was very strong.

He leads Rose back to her room, laughing all the way, and settles her down onto the bed. He stumbles out, muttering "I love you", after kissing her forehead caringly. Rose replies with a similar response.

In the morning, neither can remember much about last night, and both have pounding headaches. Then the Doctor mentions ostriches, and for a reason unbeknownst to the both of them, they exchange glances and burst out laughing, collapsing on the floor with aching sides.

* * *

**2. _"Pretty Baby" _by Vanessa Carlton** ((Ten/Rose, mid-S2))

Rose and the Doctor run back to the TARDIS, gasping for breath. They get inside and slam the doors just in time and hear spears slamming against the TARDIS door as they dash through the place. They collapse against a wall, panting heavily, and Rose glares at the Doctor.

He swallows, and mutters an apology in between breaths, at the same time wondering how she can look so beautiful after running non-stop for 3 miles. She shakes her head with frustration, still breathing unsteadily. His heart falls because he knows she's angry. Without a word, she opens the door closest to her and slides in. Guilt fills his heart and he walks jaggedly towards the door.

"Rose?" he calls, but she doesn't answer. "I'm sorry!"

She clenches her teeth, determined not to forgive him already.

"Please don't leave me!" he shouts through the door, and her mouth twists into a smile. She pushes herself up and opens the door, falling out of the room and straight into his arms.

"You pillock." she says simply, and they both grin wildly.

* * *

**3. _"My Moon My Man" _by Feist** ((Ten/Martha, mid-_Smith and Jones_))

The moon. She was on the flipping _moon_. She was standing next to an alien. She was surrounded by some kind of mutated rhino things. She was on the moon, with an alien, surrounded by space-rhinos. She had finally lost it.

At least, that's what Martha had thought before this Doctor guy had started talking. And then she'd been convinced that _he_ had lost it, not her.

And then he'd kissed her. Sure, it was a 'genetic transfer', and he was clearly a complete nutter, but all the same, he'd kissed her. And now she didn't care if was a nutter, or an alien, or if he swore he was still in love with this Rose woman.

He'd kissed her. But he was a nutter. He was an alien. He was in love with someone else. It meant nothing. So why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

* * *

**4. _"Nolita Fairytale" _by Vanessa Carlton** ((dupe!Ten/Rose, post-S4))

Rose walked down the street, humming along to some distant song she remembered from her teens. Passer-bys smiled sceptically at her, but she ignored them. Truth be told, she didn't know what she'd been so worried about. Jackie and Pete were supportive, Tony…well, Tony didn't have a clue what was going on, and the Doctor…

The Doctor was just brilliant. If possible, she grinned even more as she said that word to herself, but her mind didn't wonder back to the original Doctor with guilt and regret, as it would have done a few months ago.

Someone pounced on her from behind and she gave a squeal. Her eyes were covered, and she knew at once who was laughing childishly behind her. Then, her eyes were released and the Doctor kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled gleefully.

"Booked the church yet?" she asked mischievously, and to her amazement, he nodded, grinning.

"July 24th. Just like you wanted. A summer wedding."

* * *

**5. "_I'd Lie_" by Taylor Swift** ((Ten/Rose, mid-S2))

He's telling her about something important, she knows it, but just what the words are, she can't quite tell. She gazes into his eyes dreamily and he doesn't seem to realise. He ruffles his hair up and she sticks her tongue out between her teeth mischievously. She longs to reach up and muss it about, and giggles at the thought.

Then he says her name sharply, and she snaps back to reality. Her grin fades instantly, because she knows that she can't say a word. He has no idea what she feels or thinks; he must think they're just friends, just adventurers, and if only she could tell him more?

But she knows that if he, or anybody else for that matter, asked whether or not she loved him, well, she'd lie before they had time to breathe.

* * *

**6._ "Wrong Impression"_ by Natalie Imbruglia** ((Ten/Martha post-S3))

As soon as Martha was out the door, she knew she'd made a mistake. She wanted to throw open the door and tell him she was joking, that she'd made it all up. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to just leave it like that, either. She hadn't meant to make him feel guilty; she'd just wanted him to know the truth. But now he was sure to think she was just some helpless child that he'd accidentally hurt.

She didn't want him to get the wrong impression. She might have given up the universe, and the man she loved, but she still had her pride. And she didn't want his pity, or his guilt. She turned around to walk back in, but a gust of wind picked up around her and the blue machine faded away into nothingness. She hated to think what he'd thought of her.

* * *

**7._ "Kiss Me"_ by Natalie Imbrugia** ((Nine/Rose, mid-S1))

The Doctor leant over and handed Rose a bottle of coke, and she opened it lazily. They clinked their bottles together and drank from them, leaning back on the deckchairs to gaze up at the night sky, glittering magically in the midnight blue cover.

They smiled to each other and stared back up at the shining full moon with wonder.

Suddenly, he reached up and majestically clicked his fingers, three times, and when nothing happened, Rose snorted, unimpressed. He looked around indignantly, and then the gentle sounds of violins, harps, and pianos were flowing all around her. Her heart melted as he grinned to her, gesturing to the band to one side of them.

His eyebrows raised in hope as he anticipated the response.

'_If this isn't romance,'_ he thought, _'I don't know what is.'_

She sat up and leaned forwards, and as her tongue poked out between her teeth, his mouth turned up into a grin. But then she slumped back into her deckchair and asked where they were going next. He almost threw himself back into his chair, his ears slowly reddening with embarrassment.

At this rate, he'd never get to kiss her.

* * *

**8. _"I Thought It Was Over" _by The Feeling** ((Donna, post-S4))

She still remembers. She knows what she did, and she knows what happened, but she hasn't exploded, or burst into flames, or caused a war. Sometimes it drove her mad, sometimes she was ecstatic, and sometimes she didn't care. He'd been wrong before, and she knew that, but this was a huge thing to be wrong about. He'd told her that she'd forget him, and that she'd go back to being just Donna, but she still remembered every second of their adventures. She remembered the Daleks at the end of the world, and Martha, and Rose, and the second version of the Doctor that she'd created.

She'd lie awake at night thinking about it, with literally everything rushing through her head.

Nobody else on Earth knew what she did. She marvelled at that. The best Temp in Chiswick was now the most intelligent person on Earth.

She loved that man, but he was a downright fool. A complete and utter idiot. And he always got the most important things wrong.

* * *

**9. _"Stay Beautiful"_ by Taylor Swift **((Ten(duh!)/Rose, mid-S2))

Rose watches the Doctor as he walked down the street towards the flat. Everyone loves him. Everyone in the world loves him. He's brave, intelligent, and so beautiful she can barely tell he's an alien. Really beautiful. God, he's gorgeous. Those deep brown eyes she can just lose herself in; that strong, prominent jaw line she longs to trace with her tongue; that hair she loves to ruffle about when he's looking the other way.

Even if he was human, just a mere mortal, looks like those would get him anywhere. He glances up and waves at her in the window, and she grins back, sticking her tongue out cheekily.

He's beautiful, and she knows it. Then a horrifying thought strikes her, and she vows to keep him out of anything _too_ dangerous, for the next few years, at least.

He'd better not regenerate again any time soon.

* * *

**10. _"Ironic"_ by Alanis Morissette **((Ten/Rose or dupe!Ten/Rose, mid-S2 or post-S4 repsectively. Choose whichever you like. Hell, even make it Nine if you like!))

The Doctor and Rose looked to each other with glee as they broke apart and he grabbed her hand with a grin. She smiled back and squeezed his hand in return, and then they were off. They dashed through the church, ducking under the arms of Rose's family as confetti was thrown at them from all directions. They laughed and ran for what seemed like forever, before they reached the huge wooden doors to the church and burst outside. They were showered with more confetti as people followed them out, but this time it was mixed with the sudden downpour of rain that had begun to fell from the sky.

Rose shrieked with alarm as the pattering rain fell heavily onto her head, but the Doctor merely continued to laugh insanely and rushed her towards their carriage, still gripping her hand tightly. She hitched her wedding dress up to keep it out of the muddy lakes that covered the road, and he lifted her into his arms, still laughing. She was helped into the carriage, and the Doctor followed in afterwards. Then, with a quick "Allons-y!" from the Doctor and a farewell wave to all the onlookers, the Doctor and Rose were off, with drenched clothes and heavy, wet hair sticking to their faces.

It was the best wedding ever.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I now extend the challenge to you! Yep, the rules are at the top of the page, so you have no excuse. Get writing! And please review!**


End file.
